The present invention relates to a brake structure for use on a bicycle, which consists of a corner base iron with two oval mortises, and cylindrical dual roller brake elements made of natural or synthetic rubber rotatably fixed onto it by two rivets. This structure incorporates a tenon and mortise joint. By incorporating the dual roller, the brake will make the riding of bicycle more secure. Some further refined properties of the rubber material such as heat resistance and weathering proofness makes this apparatus more practical and economical. However, in order to prevent the bicycle from skidding under sudden braking, it is recommended this brake be installed on a front wheel.
Today, many people enjoy riding a bicycle for entertainment and outdoor exercise. For increased safety, those people desire to equip their bicycles with a more secure and effective brake means. It has been well known that the conventional brake structures have used a rubber block member mounted on the clamping brake. Using a rubber block member is not an ideal way, since it is likely to malfunction. Under wet conditions or when suddenly applying the brake, the rubber block generally causes the rear wheel to lock-up and slip with respect to the surface. In pursuit of a safe design of the brake system, the dual roller structure in a clamping brake was disclosed to improve the braking capacity. Several rubber schemes disclosed in the patent gazette of R.O.C. as followed are listed for references:
(1) "Brake Block", Ser. No. 7,120,394, U.S. Pat. No. 53681, R.O.C.
(2) "Aluminium Alloy As a Brake Block of Bicycle", Ser. No. 7,021,439, U.S. Pat. No. 41134, R.O.C.
(3) "Block Rubber for the Clamper", Ser. No. 7,122,144, U.S. Pat. No. 53680, R.O.C.
These cited inventions describe some different new ideas on the rubber structure of the clamping brake, but they all have a rubber block which is substantially different in comparison with the present dual roller design.